Sock Monkey
by LostatDownton
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs is about to become a father again. He's married, with a baby on the way. But when he's out buying baby supplies, a sock monkey catches his eye... reminding him of the sock monkey belonging to his late daughter Kelly. Will he be able to move on with his new family? After all, it's just a sock monkey. But it seems that Kate would disagree. Kibbs, AU


Gibbs was searching through the store of baby supplies, his eyes glazing over. He was unsure of what exactly to get, even though his wife had written a clear list. He was currently steering his cart down a long aisle of teddy bears and stuffed animals. He could clearly remember a beat-up sock monkey that Kelly had dragged around until she was at least six.

What had been its name?

_Kelly toddled along, her hair flame red, staring at him, holding the battered sock monkey in her chubby toddler fists _

_Da… Da.." She gurgled happily. _

_"__Come here sweetheart" he said, grinning, kneeling down in front of her. _

_She toddled into his arms, smelling of baby shampoo, giggling, holding Mr. Socks. And Gibbs was amazed he'd created this tiny child, this living, breathing, child. _

_Shannon was standing in the doorway "Jethro" she said "Come here."_

_He picked up Kelly as she squealed loudly, excited "Coming, Shan" He grinned as he said it. _

_When he got to his wife, he pulled her into a kiss, Kelly squished between them, giggling still._

He almost laughed at the memory, and it was then that he looked up at the shelf beside him. A camouflage sock monkey sat there, its button eyes staring at him, daring him.

His mouth went dry as he stared at it. It had to be a sign… from Shannon. Or Kelly. Telling him it was okay. While they already had a baby blanket with a camo pattern, it couldn't hurt to get the sock monkey. He reached out to grab it, but hesitated.

He really was moving on. A new wife, a new baby on the way. _Wife number five, baby number two. _He gently picked it up, cradling the tiny sock monkey in his arms. His decision was made. He was doing it. And he was doing it properly, damn it.

He walked in, lugging the shopping bags. "I'm home!" He called.

"Did you bring the ice cream?" came the question from the living room. He quickly plucked the sock monkey out of the shopping bag, stuffing it in his pocket unceremoniously. He walked, where his six-month-pregnant wife was waiting.

"Mrs. Gibbs" he said sternly "Would I dare not to?"

Kate smiled at him, struggling to sit up "Come here, Gibbs."

"Patience" He smirked, sitting down beside her "How are you feeling?"

"I called Abby, I texted Tony, and McGee stopped by, accompanied by Palmer and Ducky. It's like the whole damn team has never seen a pregnant woman before."

"They're doing their jobs, Kate. Looking after you," he reprimanded, kissing her forehead.

"What's in your pocket?" she asked, interested.

He pulled it out, handing the sock monkey to her, "Here, this is for you."

"It's a camouflage sock monkey, it's adorable, Jethro" She smiled, "Although an eccentric choice to favor over a teddy bear."

"Kate, after Kelly was born, I bought her a sock monkey, that she named Mr. Socks, and carried around until she was six. It was beaten up and falling apart, but she loved that monkey to pieces."

"Oh Gibbs….." Kate smiled, her eyes filling with tears "It's a perfect way to honor Kelly."

"Aw hell" He grinned, "I figured you'd think it was cute"

She suddenly put her hand on her belly in surprise. "Gibbs!" she gasped.

"What's wrong, is everything okay?" he was instantly worried.

"Gibbs…." Her eyes overflowed, as she quickly grabbed his hand, pressing it to her belly, where he could feel the fluttering against his hand.

"Junior's got quite the kick…." He grinned at her, as he said it.

"He seems like a Marine to me," She smirked as she said it.

"A Marine? And _he_?" Gibbs was skeptical.

"It's going to be a boy, judging by the beating I'm receiving right now," she said, wincing as she said it.

"I should go put away the stuff…." he started, but stopped, "Aw hell, I'll stay right here." He sat back down, his hands still pressed against his wife's belly.

"I love you, Special Agent Gibbs…." She murmured in his ear.

He looked into her deep brown eyes, so different from those of his previous wives. Her eyes which were filled with tears and love for him. He gently stroked her cheek, as she leaned in closer.

"I love you, Caitlin Gibbs," he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss.

As their unborn child kicked between them.


End file.
